elonafandomcom-20200222-history
NPCs
The page on custom NPCs can be found here. NPC sprites can also be customized. Vernis * the draw - Located in the Pub, Shena gives you a quest to clear out a small dungeon full of bandits and robbers, accessible by a staircase in the north-east corner of Vernis, near the graveyard. Many of the other NPCs comment on her ass, and there is an artifact "scentful panty" named after her (but usually held by some noble at a party time quest). * the apprentice - Located in a house north of the Town Bulletin Board on the right side, Miches gives you the quest Putit Infestation, which involves going into the basement of the house next to hers and killing all the creatures inside. Though the quest itself is marked as being Level 6, a number of difficult enemies are present in the last room, which include Slimes and Bubbles. * the dog lover - Located in the house to the right of Miches'. Rilian gives you the quest Puppy Cave, which requires you to find the little dog. Poppy is on the bottom floor of the Puppy Cave, southwest of Vernis. Of note, this quest rewards you with the unique Cooler Box. * crimson of Zanan - Located in the Pub, Loyter is a very strong NPC that will regularly throw rocks at you if you attempt to perform in his vicinity (this includes all performance quests, which he has a tendency to attend). He will also give the Nightmare! quest to you when your fame is high enough. *Whom dwell in the vanity - He has the famed Ragnarok sword, and says to leave him alone when you try to talk with him. Do NOT allow him to enter a fight, or Vernis will be a breeding ground for dragons and etherwind. Palmia * the king of Palmia - The King of Palmia is located in the Northwestern corner of Palmia in the Throne Room. He is important to the main quest. Be sure to collect his statue as early as possible, as he will be assassinated during the main storyline. * the queen of Palmia - The queen gives a bit of trivia, and will order you onward in the main storyline once Xabi is assassinated. * the scholar of history - The scholar is located in the the library, below the throne room. Once you have found the Scout on the third floor of Lesimas and reported to Xabi, she gives you a key to the fourth floor of Lesimas and a quest to find a second Scout on the sixteenth floor. After you found the second scout, she gives another quest to get the three magic stones from various dungeons. * Palmian major general - The general is located in the throne room, and gives you the Minotaur king level 24 quest. * the cat freak - Mia is located in a house south of the northern general shop in Palmia. She gives you the Mia's Dream quest, where she asks you to get her a silver cat. Giving her the cat will get you 5000 gold, 3 platinum, and a monster heart. Derphy *The slave master - He sells slaves (i.e. pets) and also buys any pets you don't want. He is located in the north east corner of the city, inside the wall. * the bomber - Noel is located in the Pub, and gives you the quest Red Blossom in Palmia, where you have to buy a Nuke off her for 12000GP and use the Nuke on a rag doll in Palmia. Doing so will destroy the city of Palmia and give you -200 (-100 as of 1.14) Karma. Palmia will eventually rebuild after a week or two. * the great thief - When you have gained 3000 fame, Marks gives you permission to enter the Pyramid for the price of 20000GP, which brings about the start of the Pyramid Invitation quest. * the thief watchman - Abyss is the thieves guild representative, and guards the stairs downward in the Pub. * the thief guildmaster - Sin is located inside the Thieves' Guild. Yowyn * the cat hater - Tam is located in the Pub, and gives you a quest to kill cats in a basement on the south side of Yowyn, just south of the Informer. This quest should not be done until a very high level, as many high-level monsters are located just beyond one of the walls, and will break through that wall and kill you very quickly. * the innocent - Gwen is a little girl who will follow you around Yowyn. Do note that like all other non-speaking NPCs, you will automatically target her if she is the closest person to you when you hit the ire button with no actual enemies around. * the novice knight - Ainc gives you the quest Novice Knight, where you have to kill the Yeek Chief in the Yeek Cave. * the carnel - Gilbert gives you the Defense Line quest when your fame is high enough. Port Kapul *The Master of the pet arena - He allows your allies to engage others in the arena, giving you the rank for salary purposes. * the biologist - Icolle is located in the south-west of Port Kapul, and asks you to join his genetics experiment. Saying yes will give you the Ambitious Scientist quest, where he will provide you with six Level 5 monster balls, five of which you must fill with monsters and return to him. Note that he will accept ANY filled monster ball. If you happen to fill a level 1-4 monster ball you can turn those in and keep the superior ones for yourself. * the injured soldier - Arnord gives the Kamikaze Attack quest to you. * the womanizer - Raphael gives the Wife collector quest. The other NPC's think he's the enemy of all women. * the fighter watchman - Doria is the Fighters' Guild representative, and guards the stairs down in the northern Arena. * the fighter guildmaster - Fray is located inside the Fighters' Guild. Lumiest * the suffering wizard - This emo wizard gives the Rare Books quest. Be careful, he is far more powerful than he first appears to be. * the janiator - Balzak lives in a house to the north. He gives the Sewer Sweepage quest. * the guild watchman - Lexus is the Mages' Guild representative, and guards the stairs down in the wizard's shop. * the mage guildmaster - Revlus is located inside the Mages' Guild. Noyel *The Sister - The sister will allow low karma characters to buy indulgences to get rid of negative karma. *Lonely - Pael gives the Mother's Illness quest. *Pael's mom - Lily is suffering from ether disease. Kill her at least once before you finish the Mother's Illness quest, since there are different figures for her current and changed sprite. * the crooked - Moyer sells rings, necklaces, and other things for huge prices. After you finish Mother's Illness, you have the choice of selling Pael's mom to him. Strangely enough, he does not have a guaranteed figure and card drop like other unique NPCs. * the fire giant - Ebon is level 80, so unless you're super powerful, or you have a good escape plan, don't let him free. Attempting to attack him while he is chained, will make you lose 2 karma every time the hit connects. Note that he will always strike at Moyer the moment you set him free, so if you teleport away you can watch as all the other NPCs attempt to take him down only to be slaughtered. If you are sufficiently fire resistant (or if you can make it rain) and watch your steps, you can even collect whatever loot that is not burnt to dust. Palmian elite soldiers and tourists will also constantly spawn while he is free. Cyber Dome *Strange scientist- Gives the Little sister level 30 quest. Details on the items you can receive from her are located on the quest page. Sister's Mansion * Younger sister - She sells homemade lunches that heals 30 points of sanity. Larna *Dye Vendor - This vendor sells dyes, which are otherwise hard to locate. *Souvenir Vendor - This vendor sells potions of potential, scrolls of superior material, various material kits (but only rarely, and usually an inferior material), mines, unicorn horns and rare treasure balls. All are incredibly expensive (not unusual for 6-7 figure sums), but also otherwise very rare. Miral and Garok's workshop * the legendary smith - Redeem your small medals with this dwarf. * the legendary smith - Garokk doesn't do anything for you (other than feed your museum), and brushes you away when you talk to him. He is a bad cook, according to Miral. Lesimas * The Scout - The scouts are involved in the main quest: ** the shadow of Palmia on the third floor ** the lonely wolf of Karune on the sixteenth floor * the false prophet - The final encounter of Lesimas * the chaos child - Orphe appears once Zeome is destroyed. World * Wandering Vendors * Rogue Bosses Unique These NPCs are unique monsters usually found in dungeons, although they may also be found on the world map. Once killed, they do not return. * Goda * Mad scientist * Isca the Fallen Angel NPCs NPCs by level Bestiary Category:Content